Why We fight
by Ghiaccio
Summary: Durch einen Unfall in Zaubertränke werden Draco und Hermione zurück in die Zeit der Marauder versetzt. Wie kommen sie zurecht und gibt es einen Weg zurück? DMxHG / JPxLE *Geschrieben vor dem Halbblutprinz*


Geschrieben im Englischen von: Zephyr Seraphim

Geschrieben im Englischen von: Zephyr Seraphim  
Übersetzt ins Deutsche von: Ghiaccio  
Bisherige Länge der Geschichte: 35 Kapitel  
Hauptpersonen: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape und Remus Lupin.  
Zeit: Spielt im siebten Jahr der Marauder und im (eigentlichen) sechsten Jahr von Draco und Hermione. Geschrieben vor dem Halbblutprinz

Dies ist eine Übersetzung, Zephyr Seraphim hat sich diese Geschichte ausgedacht.  
Achtung: Ich übersetzte nicht alles 100, da der Ausdruck manchmal im deutschen nicht passt.

Part 1:  
Evil?

Hermione Granger sah ihren Partner finster an. Sie wusste, dass Severus Snape grausam war…aber sie hätte ihn nie für böse gehalten. Nein, sie hätte bis jetzt nie gedacht, dass er böse war. Jetzt war die buschhaarige Brünette überzeugt von der Boshaftigkeit ihres Zaubertranklehrers. Sie hatte jede Erwartung übertroffen, als sie O´s für ihre Z.A.G.'s in jedem Fach, das sie belegt hatte, bekam (sehr zu Snapes offensichtlicher Bestürzung, hatte sie sogar ein O für Zaubertränke erhalten) und hatte entschieden, den erweiterten Zaubertrankkurs zu besuchen.  
Sie überzeugte Ron und Harry (die hofften, Auroren zu werden), dass sie den Kurs brauchten und sie hatten widerstrebend eingewilligt. Hermione, Ron und Harry waren die einzigen Gryffindors in Zaubertränke; Es waren noch ein paar Ravenclaws und die meisten Sechstklässler der Slytherins im Kurs, aber keine Hufflepuffs.

Als Snape herausgefunden hatte, das Hermione den erweiterten Zaubertrankkurs nahm, hatte Snape das sadistische getan, das er tun konnte. Aus purer Bosheit hatte Professor Snape Draco Malfoy zu Hermiones Partner gemacht. Es war erst der erste Tag des sechsten Jahres, aber der Gedanke, Draco Malfoys Partner zu sein, ließ ihren Magen sich schmerzvoll zusammenziehen. Sie musste mit ihm lernen, neben ihn sitzen. Das sechste Jahr würde die Hölle werden.

Draco starrte erst Hermione an und dann seinen Zaubertranklehrer. _Wie kann er _**_mir_**_ das antun? Einen Malfoy? Malfoys arbeiten nicht mit Schlammblütern!_, dachte er wütend. Er verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust mit Ärgernis, als sie sorgfältig die Zutaten in den siedenden Kessel zufügte. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. _Was sollen wir noch mal machen?_

Versuchend, seinen Verstand wieder auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, sah er auf seine Notizen und fügte verwirrt ein paar Zutaten hinzu. Er blickte finster drein, als der Zaubertrank pink wurde, anstatt grün. Er warf einen Blick auf Hermiones Notizen und bemerkte die Haken bei jedem der Schritte. Er stöhnte, als er begriff, dass er doppelt so viel Nieswurz und Sturmhut beigefügt hatte, als der Trank erforderte. Er sah auf den nächsten Schritt und beobachtete, wie Hermiones Hand sich über den Trank bewegte mit einer Prise Distelwolle, gemischt mit Thymian.

"Nein!", schrie Draco, als die Distelwolle und der Thymian in das Gebräu fiel. Es war zu spät, der Trank begann zum Schrecken der beiden zu sprudeln, Blasen knallten überall an der pinken Oberfläche. Draco und Hermione ergriffen ihre Taschen, um sich selbst vor dem Zaubertrank zu schützen, als er gänzlich explodierte.

Hermione ließ ihre Tasche fallen. "Was hast du mit **meinem** Trank gemacht?", fragte Hermione.

"**Dein** Trank, Granger?" Draco sah sie finster an. "So weit ich mich erinnere, ist es genauso **mein** Trank."

"Und **du** hast ihn verdorben.", erwiderte Hermione. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich im Kerkerklassenzimmer umsah. Dort gab es keine Spur des Zaubertrankes...oder von Snape…oder irgendeiner der Schüler. Der Raum war dunkler und schäbiger als normal und er war komplett leer. Die Zutaten waren an ihren entsprechenden Plätzen, als wären sie für die Zaubertankstunde gar nicht bewegt worden. Draco fing den seltsamen Blick der Brünetten auf, der durch den Raum wanderte und seine grauen Augen folgten ihren nach. „Was hast du in den Trank getan?"

"Zu viel Nieswurz, zu viel Sturmhut.", erklärte Draco.

"Wie viel mehr?", fragte Hermione.

"Doppelt so viel." Draco runzelte die Stirn.

"Und du hast mich Thymian und Distelwolle hinzufügen lassen?", fragte Hermione nach.

"Ich habe dich verdammt noch mal versucht zu stoppen!" Draco blickte finster, sich eine Strähne hellblonden Haares von seiner Augenbraue streichend. Er starrte auf den Tisch, wo ihr Kessel stand und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie unglücklichweise zusammengebraut hatten. Was auch immer es war, es sollte nicht so eine explosive Reaktion geben…und warum waren alle verschwunden?

Die Klingel erklang und Hermione sammelte ihre Sachen ein. Sie würde es später herausfinden; jetzt hatte sie fortgeschrittene Artihmantik. Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte Arithmantik zusammen mit Draco. _Zwei Stunden in Folge mit Malfoy, was könnte es schlimmeres geben?_, fragte sie sich.

Die Zwei verließen den Kerker und steuerten Professor Vectors Klassenzimmer an. Es waren Schüler in den Sälen, aber keiner von ihnen waren im Geringsten bekannt. Hermione sah durch die Menschenmengen, einen flüchtigen Blick werfend auf die Rothaarigen und Schwarzhaarigen in dem Meer von Braunhaarigen und Blonden. Sie stellte fest, dass auch Draco nach Crabbe, Goyle und/ oder Pansy Parkinson suchte. Sie gingen still zu Arithmantik und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, weit entfernt voneinander. Hermione sah sich im Klassenzimmer um, er schien...anders. Sie konnte nicht erklären, in welcher Hinsicht anders, aber er war es. Aus den Augenwinkeln ihrer braunen Augen konnte sie sehen, das Draco die Sonderbarkeit ebenfalls bemerkte.

Schüler strömten ins Klassenzimmer und Hermione fiel beinahe von ihrem Stuhl, als sie einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen sah…Er war mit Harry identisch, außer das er blaue Augen hatte, anstatt grüne und er trug keine Brille. Er war flankiert von zwei anderen Jungen, einen großen, gutgebauten Schwarzhaarigen mit lachenden silberblauen Augen und von einem kleineren, dünnen Braunhaarigen mit ernsten goldenen Augen. Der Harry- Doppelgänger hatte ein leuchtendes Schulsprecherabzeichen auf seinem Umhang und der hellbraune Junge hatte ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf seinen Umhang. Der Junge ohne ein Abzeichen neckte den Schulsprecher. "Nun, Prongs, wir wollen nicht das du ein Angeber wirst, oder?", spottete er.

Prongs verdrehte die Augen. "Padfoot, Kumpel, du bist nur eifersüchtig.", stellte er fest.

"Du wirst uns nicht allen Spaß verderben wie Moony, oder?", fragte Padfoot, auf das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen tippend. Moony funkelte Sirius an, als er ihn aufzog.  
"Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot," Moony seufzte, einen Arm auf Sirius's Schulter legend. "Jemand muss dir den Spaß verderben oder du wirst dich selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringen, mit all den Herzen, die du gebrochen hast."

Hermione **fiel** von ihrem Stuhl (genau vor dem Trio), als sie die Spitznamen zusammensetzte: James „Prongs" Potter, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, und Remus "Moony" Lupin.

Sirius lächelte sie aufziehend an. "Brauchst du etwas Hilfe, Liebes?", fragte er, seine Hand anbietend. Hermione ergriff seine Hand vorsichtig und er half ihr auf.

James grinste. "Jemand muss dafür Sorgen, dass er nicht aus der Reihe tanzt…alle Mädchen fallen ihm zu Füßen.", tadelte James und Remus lächelte.  
Sirius verdrehte die Augen, gerade als sie vor Fröhlichkeit strahlten. „Kümmre dich nicht um James und Remus, sie sind Idioten.", sagte Sirius. „Bist du neu? Ich habe dich hier noch nie zuvor gesehen. Ich bin..."

"Sirius Black.", sagte Hermione, errötend, als der Junge ihre Hand schüttelte. _James und Sirius sind tot! Und nun sind sie in meinen Alter? Wie!?_, dachte Hermione. Er sah sehr anders aus als der Sirius Black, den sie kennen gelernt hatte, im Sommer vor ihrem fünften Jahr. Seine Augen waren voll von Leben und Unfug und seine Haut war gebräunt.

"Dein Ruf eilt dir voraus.", stichelte James, Hermiones Hand schüttelnd. "James Potter...und das ist unser Kumpel, Remus Lupin."  
Remus schüttelte Hermiones Hand. "H—Hermione.", stammelte Hermione.  
"Hast du einen Nachnamen, Hermione?", fragte Remus.  
"Ähm...nein.", quietschte Hermione.

James grinste und sie konnte seinen Sohn in ihm sehen.

"Nun, Hermione ohne Nachname, es ist eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte Sirius, ihr zuzwinkernd, als er und seine Freunde zu ihren Plätzen gingen.

Hermione setzte sich und das rothaarige Mädchen mit einem Schülersprecherinabzeichen auf ihrem Umhang, das neben ihr saß, verdrehte die Augen. „Ich sehe, du hast Remus, James und Sirius getroffen.", sagte sie. Die Rothaarige erwiderte den sehnsüchtigen Blick von James, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, bevor er wieder angefangen hatte mit Remus uns Sirius zu reden, nicht.

"Ja.", sagte Hermione. "Sie sind...interessant."

"Sie sind Idioten.", sagte das Mädchen. "Ich bin Lily Evans."

"L--Lily?", stammelte Hermione und das Mädchen nickte langsam, als wäre Hermione verrückt. Ein älterer Mann betrat das Klassenzimmer und Draco begriff endgültig, wie bizarr die Dinge waren. Hermione sprang auf ihre Füße. "P--Professor, ich fühle mich plötzlich so schlecht? K--Kann ich die…ähm…die Krankenschwester besuchen?" Sie war nicht sicher, ob Madam Pomfrey noch hier war.

Uh...ja...Miss...?", fragte der Professor.

"Um...de Lioncourt?", stammelte Hermione. Sie würde alles dafür geben, eine von Fred und Georges Ausredensnackboxen zu haben.

"Ja, Miss de Lioncourt, Sie dürfen.", sagte der Professor.

"Ich begleite Miss...de Lioncourt.", meldete sich Draco freiwillig. "Ich fühle mich auch nicht so gut."

"Nun gut.", sagte der Professor, überfordert scheinend. Sirius erhob seine Hand und der Professor funkelte ihn an. "Nein, Sie gehen nicht zur Krankenschwester, Mr. Black."

Draco und Hermione verließen das Klassenzimmer und sobald sie aus der Hörweite des Arithmantikraumes waren, zog Hermione ihn zu den Treppen des leeren Astronomieturmes. Der Astronomieturm wurde kaum benutzt, außer als ein Rendezvous für Pärchen, suchend für einen ruhigen Ausflug. Er war gut eingerichtet mit weichen Teppichen und einer Liege, da Professor Sinastra oft einschlief während ihrer spätabendlichen Suche am Himmel. Er wurde gelegentlich als ihr Büro benutzt.

Draco starrte das Mädchen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Warum, Granger, beim ersten Date?", spottete er.

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Wir müssen mit Professor Dumbledore reden.", verkündete Hermione.

"Ich rede nicht mit dieser beschränkten, alten Fledermaus. Er ist verrückt." Draco blickte finster drein.

"Professor Dumbledore ist **nicht** verrückt, Malfoy.", sagte Hermione "Er ist der einzige, der uns hier raus helfen kann."

"Wir brauchen keine Hilfe.", erwiderte Draco.

"Hast du **irgendjemanden** dieser Leute in diesem Klassenzimmer wieder erkannt?", fragte Hermione.

"Nein, aber das ist fortgeschrittene Arithmantik, da gibt es nur eine Klasse, alle Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sind in ihr.", tat Draco ab.

"Du hast vielleicht niemanden dieser Leute wieder erkannt, aber **ich**.", erklärte Hermione. Sie griff in ihre Schultasche und zog ein ramponiertes, altes Photo heraus. „Alle, die ich heute nicht gesehen habe, bitte verlasst das Bild." Die meisten der Leute verschwanden, außer James, Sirius, Remus und Lily. Sie zeigte das Bild Draco.

"Also hast du ein Photo von ihnen." Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Komm zum Punkt, Schlammblut."

"Das sind Lily und James Potter.", sagte Hermione, Dracos Kommentar ignorierend und auf das glückliche Paar zeigend. "Sie sind vor 15 Jahren gestorben. Du hast Professor Lupin getroffen, weißt du...der einzig gute Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste- Lehrer, den wir hatten...der, den dein **Vater** gefeuert hat." Sie zeigte auf Remus, nah bei ihnen sitzend und dann flog ihr Finger zu Sirius Black. "Und das ist Sirius Black; er starb früh dieses Jahres, wegen dem Meister deines Vaters." Hermione funkelte ihn drohend an.

Draco sah Hermione finster an. "Gibt es dafür einen Beweis?"

"Verdammt, Malfoy, ich habe tote Leute gesehen! Und sie sind sehr lebendig und in ihre Teenangerzeit.", erklärte Hermione.

"Okay, ich gebe zu. Dumbledore ist nicht verrückt, **du** bist es.", sagte Draco.

"Das kannst du deinen Vater erzählen.", sagte Hermione, an Draco vorbeisehend. Sie hatte endlich den Blonden, der bemerkenswert wie Draco aussah, außer das seine Haare länger und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst waren. Eine blonde Frau hatte sein Hemd aufgeknöpft und küsste nun seinen Nacken.

"Werde ich.", sagte Draco.

"Nun, das ist deine Chance.", sagte Hermione, den Blonden umdrehend. Draco's Kinnlade klappte herunter, als er den Jungen sah, der sein Zwilling hätte sein können. „Glaubst du mir jetzt?"

Draco drehte sich um und zuckte zusammen, sein Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate. "Verflucht, Granger, das letzte, wie ein Mann seinen Vater sehen will…ist wie das hier.", sagte Draco mit einem Schauder.

"Leistet ihr uns Gesellschaft, ihr zwei?", erklang Lucius Malfoy's Stimme.

"Vater?", wimmerte Draco, Hermione behielt ihre Beherrschung, aber errötete bei Lucius's Kommentar, mehr schämend vor Draco als vor sich selbst. Sie war dabei einmal über ihre Eltern gestolpert und war seitdem gezeichnet.

"N--nein, danke, wir, uh, gehen gerade. Für uns selbst einen ruhigen Turm suchen, oder so...", sagte Hermione, ihr Gesicht hatte die Farbe der Weasleyhaare.

"Meine Liebe, ich wusste gar nicht, das du so pervers bist.", sagte Draco und Hermione schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf, als sie den Astronomieturm verließen.


End file.
